world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072014EddyRubi
02:02:25 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering automatedContraption AC at 14:02 -- 02:02:31 CG: Hey Ruby. 02:03:56 AC: Hey Eddy hows life? 02:04:19 CG: Fine. Working on the band and we settled on a name. Eternity's Edge. 02:05:22 AC: Cool! I guess that one oworks 02:05:26 AC: *works 02:05:57 CG: Heh. Well I also had to keep a bandmate from getting hurt. 02:07:04 AC: Did he do something stupid? 02:07:38 CG: No. It was a troll thing between a drummer and a random troll. 02:07:58 CG: Don't worry. I had two bandmates of mine make sure it's staying 'harmless troll banter' 02:08:09 CG: If you know what i mean. 02:08:53 AC: You mean how trolls normally are? 02:09:07 CG: Right. 02:09:21 CG: I have bad gut feelings about things like that going beyond 'how trolls normally are'. 02:11:43 CG: You might not know this but friends in the mountains are a scarce thing. 02:11:53 CG: I wanna make sure I keep these friends of mine alive since I just got them. 02:12:32 AC: Ahh. apparent lack of friends... Thats usually why I make mine... Literally 02:12:51 CG: Then you know how it feels to keep friends around and safe from harm. 02:13:31 CG: You can at least build yours as sturdy as possible so they can last. 02:14:55 CG: Me...I gotta look to other means. 02:15:10 AC: Well... you also have to remember which "friends" to drop as well 02:15:37 CG: Yeah there's that inevitable break up. I can also imagine what else you mean so yeah. 02:15:47 CG: There's one 'friend' I dunno if I should have ever met or not. 02:19:30 AC: Mind talking about them? 02:20:11 CG: Let's see...I dunno about it. Because if I do then I worry about giving out information that might lead to talking to the guy and what not. 02:20:30 CG: But at the last...I can tell you he's got motives that would put someone in danger if told. 02:20:40 CG: So he never told me. 02:21:35 CG: and I really don't want him knowing about anyone else I know. 02:23:41 AC: Extra motives? 02:24:01 CG: Just hearing it and having had that chess game with him... 02:24:11 CG: ...Rotten son of a pirate... 02:24:58 CG: He's good to talk to and he's quite a gentleman. It's just more like what you would expect a crooked noble in a video game to act before you find out he orchestrated a hit on the blacksmith for messing up the horseshoes on his horse... 02:25:27 CG: "oh it's just good business, and simply making sure his services don't hinder the owners of any other horses again...' 02:25:40 CG: BLEGH 02:26:32 AC: ...why... Idk if this goes to just "just normal troll things" 02:26:52 CG: I dunno about it either. 02:27:02 CG: Been trying to put it out of mind but lately it's been creeping in my head. 02:27:34 CG: any chance we can handle a game together? Might help me clear my head better. 02:28:51 AC: Sure you pick it 02:29:24 CG: hmmm.... 02:29:34 CG: Age of Empires. 02:31:28 AC: 1 2 or 3 02:31:33 CG: 3 02:32:33 CG: Okay, which mode you want? 02:32:45 CG: King of the hill, world wonder, or island combat? 02:33:04 AC: Island combat. i claim the brits 02:33:19 CG: Hey I wanted the-oh nevermind I'll take the turks. 02:35:01 CG: So what's been busying you with your work? I wanted to know how hillarious those other 'suitors' were... 02:38:16 AC: Oh the suitors are really just handsome boys with not a lot in the head. mostly for show/helping their own families out. as far as work goes ive gotten a contract with someone for me to "prove" my metal madness. aka they want me to show off a few bots 02:39:30 CG: Sounds like quite the shin-dig. Though those guys being all looks and no brains makes for quite an interesting number of suitors. 02:39:45 CG: Doubt they can handle anything up front and competitive. 02:40:19 AC: You mean like how im destroying your docks? 02:40:43 CG: Tu-shae... you ignored your mines while doing it. 02:41:42 AC: yes but isnt it really hard to go to those other 4 islands when your stuck on that dinky little one? all i have to do is wait until your resources are finished from there. 02:43:25 CG: Who said I had only one dock? 02:43:54 CG: Better watch the shores for towers... 02:46:05 CG: But speaking of buildings, what's yours like at home? 02:46:07 AC: Eh crap. 02:46:17 AC: Big 02:46:22 AC: and... old 02:46:35 CG: At least you can be able to update it with your enginuity. 02:46:43 CG: Plus I'm used to the old and unfashioned. 02:48:27 AC: Naw mother wont let me. She said my room was anything goes as long as its clean... So I made a bot to clean my room hah! I win mother... nice navy 02:49:42 CG: I monopolize... 02:49:53 CG: Had good footholds on enough islands to get wood for it. 02:50:02 CG: Expect a few surprises on them. 02:50:47 AC: Mhmm... hope you like my boats as well 02:51:56 CG: This is why I picked Turks. 02:52:08 CG: Better capacity...and more than just oceanic warfare FROM THE BACK! 02:52:59 AC: Mhmm... go go musketeers and walls. 02:53:31 AC: fear my defense network. love the defense network... while my lovely monks take over your crew as they try and get in 02:53:51 CG: archers away on the monks... 02:54:01 CG: catapults to the walls... 02:54:24 CG: and save some cavalry as reinforcements coming in after. 02:54:44 AC: remember when i said "i hope you like my boats" 02:55:21 CG: I expected that. 02:55:33 CG: anti-siege ships 02:56:14 AC: not that small group... the one going after those northern colonies you got... 02:57:50 CG: ...again...Towers. 02:57:57 CG: and fortified settlements. 02:59:13 CG: Not to mention you'll find a big surprise waiting at my main settlement. 02:59:14 AC: grrr 02:59:23 AC: Hmm... 03:00:26 CG: I catch on quick and work on my mistakes each time you know. 03:00:36 CG: So while you're busy with my other settlements, I get to nab one of yours. 03:00:49 AC: Nope you wont. 03:01:05 CG: OKAY did not expect a castle there... 03:03:31 CG: Why is it your mom keeps you cooped up in home anyway? 03:03:38 CG: You seem like you can handle yourself. 03:07:21 AC: She probably has her own reasons... 03:08:56 CG: Probably. 03:09:42 CG: But Hmm.. 03:09:53 CG: Oh wait...you're nearing my settlement now. 03:10:10 CG: ...behold...the recreation of englands castle double wall defense and tower line. 03:10:30 CG: Complete with morters and guarded cliffside. 03:11:19 CG: took a number from the old history books on castle defense. 03:13:09 AC: Hmm... 03:13:26 AC: and now they leave 03:13:50 CG: Huh? who leave? 03:14:19 AC: in the game you dont see red alerts popping up do ya 03:15:56 CG: OH those. 03:16:11 CG: Oh good grief!! 03:16:32 CG: ...just a bit more....Just a bit more... 03:17:22 AC: Hey watch this! 03:17:26 AC: Wonder what that is 03:17:34 CG: that's... 03:17:35 CG: my... 03:17:36 CG: WONDER! 03:17:41 CG: FINALLY! 03:18:22 AC: Waste of resources... I just got all the artifacts 03:18:31 AC: and now time to destory that wonder of yours 03:18:48 CG: ...I didn't waste my resources on the wonder. 03:18:55 CG: that was just THE DECOY! 03:19:03 CG: SAY BYE TO YOUR ARTIFACTS STORED! 03:19:33 AC: oh nooo you got half of them. do you really think im stupid enough to keep them all in one spot 03:20:37 CG: Yeah I got that feeling when I saw only two there. 03:20:58 CG: Okay I get misslead way too easily.. 03:22:42 AC: low on resources. you? 03:22:52 CG: It's why I stole those artifacts. 03:29:28 CG: ...Ruby...You ever wanted to find the right guy on your own? 03:30:32 AC: Kinda. Im far to focused on work for me to choose one now... plus i have like what. at least 85 years left of living. 03:30:59 CG: i'm 16 myself. 03:32:23 CG: I do hope you find the right guy with everything you hope for in him. If not, I'm willing to be that guy for ya. 03:33:46 AC: ... 03:33:55 AC: Lets at least meet up first before you get mushy on me 03:34:41 CG: sorry. Again, Isolation made me grow up this awkward. 03:35:45 CG: ...so awkward I didn't see you-UR LNYB SO MYCD PYCA! 03:36:25 CG: I mean-MY LAST BASE! 03:37:12 AC: Ive got... 5 musketeers against your...what... please tell me you have more than villagers 03:38:07 CG: ...just a big healthy base that might last me long enough to arrow down the musketeers when fortified! 03:40:22 AC: ffffff 03:41:05 CG: Well there's also the fact I can use some of the actual villagers to fight back, and yes they were given upgrades from having put my resources to them first. 03:42:12 AC: welp. im out of stone. im out of wood. but... i got a market... i bet i could sell some of this for both and maybe do one final assault... 03:43:18 CG: Which is why we end up realying on gold generating artifacts... 03:44:05 AC: which is why im now sending a rams to your monistary 03:44:33 CG: towers... 03:46:10 AC: ... 03:46:21 AC: which is why im sending my rams TO YOUR TOWERS 03:46:33 CG: villagers. 03:47:18 AC: pthh 03:47:20 AC: against rams? 03:47:29 AC: now youre just stalling 03:48:26 CG: rams are weak against infantry... 03:49:00 AC: rams ignore infantry 03:49:05 AC: "infantry 03:49:06 AC: " 03:49:24 CG: Okay yes i'm stalling 03:49:34 AC: down to 2 rams however... oh hey knock knock 03:50:14 CG: i get it i get it. 03:50:25 CG: I know that i'm close to a defeat here... 03:50:31 AC: ok monks grab those 2 relics aaaand... your villagers killed them... 03:50:35 AC: ...fuck it RAM EVERYTHING 03:50:47 CG: ...You're getting mad. 03:52:51 AC: well considering you killed my last bit of easy winning via...villagers... 03:53:11 CG: Every single unit matters. 03:53:25 CG: Be it ram...musketeer...or villager. 03:54:09 AC: pthh yeah whatever... there goes the ram. thats all i have until the eventual monkpocalypse 03:54:55 CG: not unless your monastery gets attacked on by villagers. 03:55:58 CG: oh wait 03:56:01 CG: I still got villagers! 03:56:18 CG: Doi. ...Unless there's no other resources on any island 03:57:19 AC: ...i have never used every resource ever on any rts 03:58:09 CG: There's your problem. 03:58:20 CG: With villagers on my end, and resources left, i'm able to build back up faster now. 03:59:29 AC: wanna consider it a draw? 03:59:44 CG: .... 03:59:48 CG: Yeah I'll take a draw. 04:00:07 AC: draw it is 04:00:28 AC: too bad you wasted those resources on that relic gambit 04:00:48 CG: Could've done better I know. 04:01:01 CG: But you had really good pushing power putting me in that pickle. 04:04:03 CG: How did you like the takeback to the renaissance with my defense? 04:04:51 AC: like fighting a sponge made of water sheesh. 04:05:16 CG: It's fluid defense. 04:06:14 CG: Adapt and learn. 04:06:30 CG: That's how I play RTS and it's more around the fact that I've specialized on it. 04:09:24 AC: Hm 04:09:29 AC: Ill have to figure out ways around that 04:10:01 CG: quarrantine resources, build towers, and make sure you learn more about the ins and outs of your units and the colony type you pick. 04:18:42 CG: But your way of thinking isn't bad either. 04:19:02 CG: I can tell yu're more a shoot-em up or combat player myself. 04:19:30 CG: So I say work on your strengths and see if you can be an expert on it. 04:19:46 AC: Well i like hitting hard and fast and not letting up. 04:19:57 AC: its more of a show of power than a real plan 04:20:20 CG: Right. 04:20:54 CG: It's your style of gameplay. 04:26:56 CG: Me, I use whatever I can and think with what I got. 04:35:23 CG: ...You happen to play an instrument? 04:37:08 AC: is mayonnaise an instrument? 04:37:21 CG: Heh. Not if you play it between two slices of bread. 04:37:44 CG: Then you call it a snack. 04:38:51 CG: speaking of snacks...I think I should get some lunch. 04:39:04 AC: Hm good idea that match took a lot out of me 04:39:13 CG: Me too. Play again after meal time? 04:39:17 CG: 2 out of 3 04:42:40 AC: technically neither of us won last round so next game wins 04:43:06 CG: Right. 04:43:48 CG: seeya. 04:43:51 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering automatedContraption AC at 16:43 --